The present invention relates to the field of aiming systems for infrared temperature sensors. Infrared temperature sensors advantageously do not require surface contact and, instead, use an infrared sensor which receives infrared light from the area where a temperature reading is desired. Appropriate electronics connected to the infrared sensor determine the temperature of the target area.
Infrared sensors have a focal distance and a focal area which are based on the optical properties of the infrared sensor. The focal length and focal area, which is usually circular, are selected based on the particular application.
Aiming systems for infrared temperature sensors are used so that the user can position the temperature sensor in the proper orientation to obtain a temperature reading from a desired target area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,150 discloses a known aiming system which uses visible light for targeting.
The system depicted in that patent requires several mechanical elements which must be assembled and aligned to provide accurate positioning. While such a system can be operable, current market conditions and cost constraints require efficient and simple mechanical solutions to alignment problems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple, accurate system for aligning beams to define the focal area of the sensor on a target.